la bella y la bestia
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: TN X GOENJI


Holiii c: guapuras

Kirino: ni que fueras yuya ¬¬

Ok u.u

Annie: holiii estábamos haciendo idioteces y salió esto… espero les guste

Soy una fan de goenji… será gracioso hacer esto XD

Annie: yo lo dio

Kirino: esa es la actitud

Wawawa T-T goenji

~Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia ~

~Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos~

Shuuya caminaba o más bien corría por los pasillos del instituto buscando a su mejor amiga

La cual lo había estado esperando durante horas, pero él había llegado tarde debido a que había tenido otra pelea con su amada novia Natsumi (disculpen los fans de natsumi pero sinceramente no sabíamos a quién más poner) como era normal llevaba golpes y su ropa desordenada debido a los clásicos golpes que le daba natsumi, TN se sorprendió hoy tenía un ojo morado, su camisa estaba rota y tenía un notable rasguño en su mejilla del cual salía sangre

TN... ho-hola –mirando el sulo secándose algunas lagrimas- perdóname… te hice esperar –dijo shuuya con la mirada perdida

Mírate como vienes hoy… a este paso morirás –lo miro y con un pañuelo limpio las lágrimas que tenía- shuuya que más harás por ella… dejaste el club de futbol porque te dijo que ya no tenías tiempo para ella, bajaste 8 libras porque decía que no te quedaría el traje que te compro para la fiesta de verano, dejaste de peinarte con gel porque decía que no le gustaba, solo comes pan y agua porque tienes miedo de engordar, perdiste todo tu orgullo y te hiciste un perro faldero…. –dijo TN decepcionada-

e-es que… entiende! La amo demasiado como para dejarla! –grito desesperado-

donde quedo tu orgullo shuuya goenji! Ya no te reconosco! –grito TN soltando algunas lagrimas por la cólera-

Es que no me importa que pienses! No me interesa mientras la tenga a ella! Es más si piensas que la dejare serás mi enemiga! Te odio! –Grito dándole una bofetada provocando que su mejilla quedara roja-

Muy bien –tomo sus cosas de una mesa y le dio la espalda sujetando su mejilla- solo te dire que ella se mete con Rococo y que puedes comprobarlo tu mismo ahora mismo en la disco inazuma –se va molesta

¿Cóm se atreve a hablar así de mi novia?- muy molesto goenji la ve irse- aunque… eso explicaría por qué casi no pasa tiempo conmigo…-sospechando un poco toma sus cosas y se dirige a la discoteca inazuma.

Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor

Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo salgo con otras,pero ella ni lo nota''

Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba

-goenji llego a la discoteca un poco cansado llevaba puesto un sueter mucho mas grande que el y vio a su novia bailando con Rococo "candy de plan b" sintió su corazón romperse al verla Natsumi voltio a verlo y beso a Rococo y se dirigio hacia donde estaba-

Veo que viniste lindo –río al ver su exprecion- que haces aquí? –le pregunto indignada mirándolo mal- y esa ropa? Enserio quieres que me vean a mi contigo asi

n-no q-que hacias con el…. D-dime que no es cierto creeré en ti pero porfavor –dijo sollozando mientras se abrazaba a si mismo-

jm… lo siento cariño tu eres muy aburrido… aunque tienes buen cuerpo –sonrio acariciando su espalda- y eres un muy buen perro faldero

a-amor…. ¿Por qué? –grito llorando mientras la sujetaba de los hombros-

porfavor shuuya no des mas lastima… además has engordado ash… solo consegiras que terminemos –dijo natsumi de brazos cruzados-

no mi amor… hare lo que quieras –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

ash.. esta bien mas te vale perder peso… y usar ropa mas ajustada ahora vete rococó me espera –lo miro seria y shuuya decidio irse de ahí miro el cielo estaba oscuro estaba lloviendo-

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más

Habían pasado dos meses shuuya veía las multiples infedilades de natsumi mas no decía nada solo hacia lo que decía pedia la mitad de un plato normal de comida y con suerte se comia una cuarta parte del plato, TN y goenji habían dejado de hablar aunque le doliera a goenji no iba a aceptar que TN hablara mal del amor de su vida, había pasado el colmo natsumi se había metido con toramaru el único amigo de shuuya lo cual destrozo por completo su corazón durante los recesos solo se sentaba a leer y tomar agua… si de vez en cuando compraba una bebida energética, cada vez se le solia ver peor

Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habra más heridas  
mañana sera un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

Natsumi toma.. a-aca esta tu tarea de fisíca todos los ejercicios están correctos –le dijo shuuya su cabello ocultaba un morete en su ojo izquierdo- y-y lo hice en las paginas que te gustan también lo puse en un folder rosa.. tu color favorito –dijo temblando dándole el folder-

Hasta que haces algo bien shuuya –lo sujeto del menton y le dio un beso- ya era hora por cierto te vez horrible mas te vale ocultar todos esos golpes –chasquio los dedos y lo volvió a besar, realmente le entretenia jugar con el- te vez gordo…

-abrio sorprendido los ojos lo poco que comia eran manzanas y ususalmente las devolvía- e-en serio? –pregunto asustado-

Claro que si… jaja maldito cerdo! Me das asco! –se rio en su cara para luego irse y dejarlo en el comedor-

Empiezan las discuciones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta

Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo

Muerete natsumi! No me importa que lo hagas con Rococo o con otros, pero deja en paz a mi hermana! Ella no es lesbiana! –le grito shuuya furioso alzándole la voz-

Que me dijiste!? –grito natsumi y tomo un cuchillo y la muñeca de shuuya cortándole y haciéndole heridas profundas-

e-eso duele… para porfavor! –grito shuuya intentaba safarce del agarre de Natsumi pero no tenia fuerzas… no comia ni dormia no tendría fuerzas de ninguna forma-

pide disculpas! –grito natsumi haciéndole mas cortadas-

lo lamento! –grito callendo al suelo sujetando su muñeca-

lo siento nene –lo abrazo y beso su mejilla-

cl-claro… -susurro aterrado shuuya-

es que a veces debo darte una lección –rio sadica natsumi mirándolo-

Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece

No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

5 meses después goenji se veía aun peor no hablaba sus notas habían decaído un día rayita decidio ir a hablar con el después de todo era su mejor amigo-

Shuuya…-miro como natsumi se estaba burlando de el tirándole globos de agua junto a Rococo-

Pa-para porfavor! –grito goenji abrazando sus libros intentando que no se mojaran-

Shuuya! –grito TN corriendo hacia el abrazandoo y ayudando a que se levantara, al momento de levantarse noto que shuuya estaba muy débil no le importo los insultos de natsumi y lo llevo al medico-

Shuuya! –grito el su padre revisándolo y notando lo peor-

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste numero más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

Su hijo sufre de un serio trastorno alimenticio… ah perdido demasiado peso y su cuerpo amenaza con un colapso-dijo un spicologo que hablaba seriamente con el padre de goeji-

Ya veo.. pero se puede salvar verdad? –pregunto preocupado la noticia de que uno de los hijos del famoso doctor y dueño de los hospitales de inazuma se había echo famosa-

*adentro del consultorio*

Shuuya come porfavor –lo mirba TN suoplicandole que le diera un bocado a la comida-

Estas loca! El arroz con pollo tiene 843 calorias! Como quieras que coma eso –gritaba molesto-

Tan solo mirata! Cuentas las calorías eso no es saludable! –gritaba TN llorando por la salud de su amado amigo-

Me comeré la manzana… solo tiene 58 –dijo un poco molesto comiéndose trozos de la fruta

Continuación…

Muy bien linduras hasta la contyy


End file.
